Fangs in the Night
by EyeoftheCobra
Summary: When Ravi starts acting strange after retrieving Jessie's wallet from the movie theater, no one knows what to do. Can a mysterious police officer help? T for vampires and a bit of blood. ORIGINALLY DELETED, BUT REPOSTED; SONG LYRICS REMOVED. Please R&R, and enjoy!


**UPDATE: HEY, GUYS. IN CASE YOU HADN'T ALREADY NOTICED, SOME IDIOT GOT A GOOD THIRD OF MY STORIES DELETED, AND "FANGS IN THE NIGHT" HAD UNFORTUNATELY BEEN ONE OF THEM. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, ALMOST ALL THE REMOVED STORIES HAVE NOW BEEN REPOSTED. ENJOY! **

**Okay, I know it's not even **_**near **_**Halloween, but I was just in the mood to write a horror fanfic for Jessie. That, and I wanted to make a story that was centered around Ravi, since there are barely any fanfics about him. =( Just to warn you, this is my first horror story, and I'm trying to stay true to my vow and avoid any graphics. In other words, I'm avoiding as much blood, gore, and disturbing material as I can. But it will have a little bit of blood, as this is a vampire story. But, at the same time, this is a very mild horror story compared to most, and it **_**will **_**have a happy ending. Please review if you like it. I really appreciate hearing from my readers. C: All flames will be deleted. Oh, and sorry about the title…it was all I could think of at the moment…anyway, without further ado, on to the story! Enjoy! **

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS VAMPIRES, HUMANS GETTING BITTEN, A TINY BIT OF BLOOD, ANGST, AND OTHER POSSIBLY DISTURBING MATERIAL. IF YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HANDLE THINGS OF THIS SORT, PLEASE NAVIGATE AWAY FROM THIS FANFIC IMMEDIETLY AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Disney show Jessie. The only thing I own is the plot line of this story (and the stupid story title). **

* * *

It was a beautiful late afternoon in the streets of New York City. At this moment, the Rosses and their nanny, Jessie, were walking home after seeing a movie in the theater a few blocks from their apartment.

"That was awesome!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah! We should totally get it on DVD!" Emma added.

Ravi and Zuri both enthusiastically agreed.

They were only two blocks from their apartment when Jessie said, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Jessie?" asked Zuri.

"I can't find my wallet! I must have left it at the theater!" replied a panicked Jessie as she rummaged through her purse.

Ravi, seeing his nanny's distraught state and wanting to save her another walk, said "Don't worry, Jessie. I will go get it for you."

Jessie looked at him and said, "Oh, that's nice of you sweetie, but are you sure? It's almost dark out."

Ravi smiled up at her. "I am sure! I will not take long. You can go ahead to home."

After convincing Jessie to take his siblings back to their apartment (and promising to come home _immediately_ after he got the wallet), Ravi turned and walked back to the movie theater. Once he arrived at the said destination, he glanced around until he spotted Jessie's wallet on a bench near the entrance. He grabbed it and walked back outside.

The sun had already set when he came out. Ravi hadn't realized how late it really was until now. _Maybe I _should _have let Jessie come with me_, Ravi thought nervously.

He shook his head, chided himself for being scared so easily, then started towards home. Ravi was almost home when he heard some sort of shuffle behind him. He turned around. Nothing.

Once again scolding himself for being so skittish, Ravi turned back around and continued home. Suddenly a long, ominous shadow cast itself over his own. Whipping around, Ravi searched for its owner. There wasn't another soul in sight.

Anxiety budded into alarm, and Ravi turned and started running towards his apartment. He was only a block from home when he suddenly tripped and did a face plant right into the hard concrete.

Ravi sat up and wiped his nose. His hand came away covered in blood. _Crap. _He thought, resting his head in his hand. He was sitting on the sidewalk with a bloody nose and was on the verge of tears. _Could this get any worse?_

Apparently it could, because right then two pale, muscular arms grabbed him and yanked him into a dark alley before he could react. Ravi was about to scream when one hand covered his mouth and a raspy, bone-chilling voice stated, "_If you know what's good for you, boy, then you will remain silent!_"

Terrified, Ravi clammed up. The young Indian boy tried to locate an escape route, but there were none in sight. He was about to bolt when the two hands tightened themselves around him and one kept its grip on his mouth while the other forced his head back, exposing his tense, vulnerable neck.

Ravi attempted to break away. He thrashed and kicked and even punched, but the pale man was unfazed. With inhuman strength, he shoved Ravi against the ground and once again forced his head back.

The last thing Ravi remembered before losing conscience was two long, white fangs gleaming in the starlight…

* * *

The moon had already risen when Ravi woke up. The Indian boy peered around, confused. He was sitting next to a large dumpster in a dark, narrow alleyway.

_Odd. _He thought. _I thought I was walking home from the theater…_

Ravi bent down to get Jessie's wallet (which had somehow fallen) and stood back up. He paused for a moment to rub his sore neck, then continued on his way home.

* * *

Luke, Emma, Jessie, Tony, and Bertram all looked up when the elevator opened and Ravi stepped in.

Jessie fixed a stern glance on the 10-year-old boy and said, "Where were you?! It's been almost two hours! We were worried!"

"No kidding." Luke stood up from his spot on the couch. "Jessie almost called the police."

Jessie was about to continue scolding Ravi when she noticed dried blood around the rim of his nose. Her irritation melted into concern as her maternal instincts kicked in. "Ravi, what happened? Why is there blood on your nose?"

Ravi shrugged. "I fell." He walked over to the nanny. "Here is your wallet, Jessie. I found it on a bench."

Jessie stared at him briefly before accepting the wallet. She'd never seen Ravi shrug off an injury like that before, or any wound for that matter.

Jessie was snapped out of her trance when Emma spoke up. "Hey, Ravi, are you feeling okay? You're really pale."

"Yes. I am fine. Just tired, I guess."

Jessie watched as the 10-year-old ascended the stairs to his room without a single goodnight. She sighed, wishing she knew the reason behind Ravi's abnormal behavior.

* * *

The next day, Zuri approached Ravi at the apartment's kitchen table and asked, "Ravi? Will you play with me? Everyone else is too busy."

The visions of feather boas, stuffed animals, and tiaras came into Ravi's mind, and he frantically tried to make up an excuse to get away. Mr. Kipling may not have minded being dressed up in girly clothes, but he sure did!

"Um, that is nice of you, Zuri, but I have a, uh, a teacher's conference today! I am sorry, but I cannot come to your tea party."

Zuri cocked her head at him and said "Today's Saturday."

"Oh."

"Can you _please _play with me?"

"I am sorry, Zuri, but no."

"_Plleeeeeeeeeeease?"_

"No."

Zuri opened her mouth and screamed "_PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_-"

Ravi covered his ears and shouted, "Okay, okay! I will attend your tea party!"

Zuri quit screaming and grinned. "Great! Just make sure you wear a suit. I'll go get my boa!"

After she left, Ravi groaned and put his head in his hands. Terrific. Knowing his luck, Luke would probably snap a picture of him. What would be next? Him turning into a vampire?

* * *

"Kenny the Koala and Millie the Mermaid are really happy you could come."

Ravi plastered a fake smile on his face and said, "_I _am pleased I could come."

He glanced down at his dark Indian suit and added, "Who would _not _be honored to attend such a formal occasion?"

Truth was, _he _was the one not honored. Along with a suit, Zuri had required him to wear a neon pink feather boa and a _very _sparkly tiara. Luke would surely notice any second now.

Ravi's train of thought was interrupted when - of all people - Luke walked in like he had every right to be there.

The 12-year-old smirked when he spotted Ravi and said, "Having fun, Sunshine?"

Ravi glared at his older brother. Ever since Luke had learned that "Ravi" meant "sun" in Hindi, he had started giving the Indian boy all sorts of nicknames to do with it. But "Sunshine" was by far the one Ravi hated most, and he knew Luke knew it.

"Stupid nickname."

"What did you say, Rav? Anyway, smile!" Luke snapped a picture with a camera he brought out of absolutely _nowhere _and grinned at the developed photo. "By the way, you look _great _in pink."

Ravi bared his teeth in anger and was surprised when Luke's dorky grin vanished and was replaced by a look of fear and his older brother took a step back. Confused, he glanced back at Zuri, only to have her take one look at him, shriek, and run out of the room.

Stunned, Ravi sat in his chair for a moment before removing his tiara and boa. Shooting Luke an 'I'll kill you later' look, he ran after Zuri to see what was the matter.

What he didn't know was what Luke and Zuri had seen had been two white, gleaming fangs growing where his canines should have been.

* * *

That night, Ravi started getting ready for bed. His siblings were steering clear of him for some reason, and that made him upset. He hadn't _meant _to frighten them, and he _said _he was sorry, so why were they still avoiding him like the plague? This week had _not _been a good one!

Ravi squeezed out some strawberry toothpaste onto his toothbrush and opened his mouth to brush his teeth, but froze when he noticed that his canines were much longer and sharper than they ever had been before. _Maybe it is some kind of weird growth spurt. _He thought nervously as he brushed his teeth.

An odd sensation went through him and Ravi gasped as he accidentally dropped his toothbrush. Chiding himself for being so clumsy, Ravi picked it up and placed it back on its holder. The feeling came again, and Ravi winced, beginning to wonder if it was a side effect of him being tired. Ravi turned and walked to his room.

The Indian boy was almost to his bed when a horrible pain ripped through him and he cried out and fell to the ground. It felt like someone was tearing his heart right out of his chest and yanking out his teeth! A sensation similar to a knife slicing through him came, and Ravi screamed again and clutched his abdomen. He just wished the pain would stop…!

Ravi heard a shout and looked up with glazed eyes to see Luke. He heard a person moaning for help. When Luke reached down, Ravi realized it had been _him _calling for help. Suddenly, Ravi heard an inhuman hiss come from somewhere, and he felt himself lunge.

Ravi tasted blood…..oh no! He jerked away, and saw two deep fang marks embedded in Luke's hand. Trails of blood leaked from them. Ravi could taste the coppery flavor of the scarlet fluid all in his mouth. He could only back away from Luke in horror. He had bitten his own brother. And drew blood. And worst of all, he _enjoyed _the feel of it running down his throat.

"Ravi?"

Ravi froze when he heard his name. Brown eyes wide, he looked up at his brother, who was uncharacteristically sad-looking. Luke seemed to be about to ask him something, but was stopped by a gasp from the doorway.

Jessie and everyone else were standing in the doorway, all with shocked expressions. Eight eyes kept looking from Luke's bleeding hand to the blood on Ravi's mouth, and back again.

Jessie opened her mouth. As if to say something, but then closed it again.

"R-Ravi?" Ravi glanced at Zuri. He looked at everyone. Some expressions were accusing, some sad, and others fearful. And they were all directed at him. Their looks were tearing him apart.

Ravi couldn't take it anymore. He choked back a sob as he ran past everyone, out the door, and down the stairs into the lobby. Tony looked up from his magazine in confusion, and saw Ravi run down the stairs.

"Hey, Ra-" but Ravi ran past him without a word. Tony watched as the 10-year-old went straight out the door and into the night.

"What was _that _all about?" he muttered to himself. But nothing answered him except the whistling of the wind outside the open lobby door.

* * *

Ravi continued to run until his legs felt like they would fall out from under him. Exhausted, the Indian boy stumbled into the comforting darkness of a lightless alleyway. He sat down (more like collapsed) against one of the walls of a building and put his head in his arms and cried. It was a very unmanly thing to do, but it was somewhat comforting. There, in the darkness, no one could rebuke him. No one could see him weep like a helpless infant. No one could see the freak he had become.

His family and friends all despised him. He was sure of it.

The 10-year-old continued to sob. The horrible feeling of being unloved and unwanted came to him. How could his life be ruined any further?

* * *

The three remaining Ross kids, Bertram, Jessie, and Tony all sat in their apartment with two police officers and a nurse. The nurse was doctoring Luke's bitten hand as Tony explained to the officers the last time he had seen Ravi.

"He just came running down the stairs and through the front door. I tried to greet him, but he just ran on by as if I weren't there. He looked really upset."

One of the officers (a muscular, black man) looked up from scribbling notes on his notepad and said, "Has he ever disappeared like this before?"

"No," Jessie answered. After a second she added, "Although a few nights ago he was out for almost two hours."

The man gave a simple "hm" as he added the information to his notes. He then asked, "What was he doing on that night?"

Jessie thought for a second, then replied, "Well, we had gone to the movie theater a few blocks from here. I realized I had left my wallet behind, and Ravi offered for him to go get it while I took Luke, Emma, and Zuri home. Once we got here Zuri went to bed and we waited for Ravi to come home, but he didn't. It was almost two hours before he finally came home. He was acting like nothing had happened at all while he had been out."

"Hm. About how long does it take to walk from here to the movie theater and back?"

Jessie looked at Tony and said, "Only twenty minutes. He was gone for one hundred and twenty!"

The police officer frowned and said, "What do you think he was doing for those extra one –hundred minutes?"

"I-I don't know…..I was so stupid to not go with him! What kind of nanny am I!?"

Everyone stared at Jessie in surprise at that statement. Tony walked over to her side and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder as he said, "Jessie, you're a great nanny. It isn't your fault that he's missing. Don't worry, we'll find him. I know it."

Jessie smiled at the bellboy and said, "Thanks, Tony. It's just that he could be lost, or cold, or sick, or hurt…oh, Tony, I'm so worried about him!"

"We all are, Jessie."

Suddenly, a third police officer came in and said, "Excuse me, but a man's security camera caught something rather…_interesting_…on tape from a few nights ago."

"Well, let's go check it out." The black officer turned towards the group and gestured to the elevator. "You all come, too. This might be important."

* * *

On the video camera, they all watched as a dark, cloaked figure arrived in a dark alley. Suddenly, Ravi came near the entrance holding Jessie's wallet. The black figure suddenly stuck a leg out and tripped Ravi, and (Luke and Emma cringed at this) made him do a face plant right into the hard concrete sidewalk. Ravi, completely oblivious to the cloaked menace behind him, sat up and touched his nose. He frowned when it came away covered in blood.

Jessie watched in horror as the figure shot its two pale hands around Ravi and pulled him into the dark alley. The creature murmured something into Ravi's ear, and the boy started struggling. Suddenly, the figure forced Ravi's head back and opened its mouth, revealing two, sharp, long gleaming fangs. Then the creature slid its fangs into Ravi's throat and Ravi quit thrashing and went limp, as if unconscious. A few minutes later, the creature was finished and set Ravi against a dumpster. The man (_man?_) turned and melted into the night. The officers fast-forwarded the video to an hour and a half later. On the video screen, Ravi stirred and woke up. Bewildered, he looked around, then shrugged it off and grabbed Jessie's wallet, which had fallen in the previous struggle. He rubbed his neck, as if it were sore, then continued on his merry way.

Tony leaned against the wall in shock and said, "Whoa. Just…whoa."

Jessie put her head in her hands and said, "What the heck _was _that thing!?"

"A vampire."

Everyone looked up in shock at the black police officer.

Jessie stuttered out, "W-_What _did you say?"

The officer replied, "I repeat: that was a vampire. There have been similar incidents like this all over New York recently. But, problem is, folks won't believe that they were all a vampire's doing." He shook his head. "Heck, _I _didn't believe it at first. Humans aren't exactly willing to believe that a vampire – a real one – is running amuck in NYC."

Luke gawked and inquired, "You mean vampires are _real_?"

The officer nodded grimly. "Yes. And it seems one bit your brother."

Tony cocked an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know so much about this?"

The officer just grinned and replied, "Charles Brown at your service. I'm a police deputy and researcher for an undercover organization that researches vampires."

Tony just gave a start and said, "Never mind."

"If you research them so much, then can you help Ravi? Is there some way to reverse its effect?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. We also specialize in attempting to cure anyone who have or might have been bitten. As long as you try during the first week of them being bitten, you have a 55% chance of curing them."

Emma piped up and asked, "What happens if you can't?"

"They become vampires, and we have to stake them, unfortunately." Charles answered.

"Oh…"

Charles continued, "In other words, we need to find Ravi, and fast. A vampire's venom takes several days to kick in, and the process is painful. Near the end of the transformation, the venom kills you, since vampires are undead. This stage is long, drawn out, and agonizing. That poor kid could be in terrible pain as we speak…"

* * *

Ravi _was_ in terrible pain, in fact. Spasms frequently racked his entire body, and his heart was beating dangerously fast. He was leaning against the side of a dumpster in a dark alleyway. His arms were wrapped around his body, as if attempting to make the pain (both physically and emotionally) cease.

_What's happening to me? _He wondered. _Did I do something wrong to deserve this?_

A violent cramp attacked his abdomen. The child bit back a shriek of agony.

_Why am I hurting so much?_

The pain dulled slightly and the Indian boy moaned as he weakly leaned against the wall behind him.

_M-Maybe it's better this way…maybe I _did _do something to deserve this._

Ravi heard footsteps…but how was that possible? He was sure no one would find him here.

"R-Ravi? Is that you?"

Ravi looked up, shocked. _Luke? Why would _he _be here? _

"Ravi, I know you're scared, but please come out."

Ravi knew Luke couldn't see him from where he was. Gently, he answered, "You should not be here, Luke."

Luke frowned. "Please, Rav. We want to help you. I was never good with words, but you've got to believe me! This guy has a method that may work and fix you! ….Please?"

Ravi glanced down at his twitching hands and said, "No."

The sound of footfalls on the concrete resonated through the alleyway. Ravi then looked up in surprise as he noticed Luke had somehow found him and was standing right in front of him. "Ravi. I'm not leaving until you come with me."

The 10-year-old gingerly attempted to stand up, but a wave of nausea hit him and he slunk back to a sitting position. "Please, Luke…" he murmured weakly. "I do not wish to hurt you anymore…please leave me be…"

Luke's expression softened and he knelt down to Ravi's level. "Ravi…" he said gently. "That wasn't your fault. You couldn't help yourself. Now come with me."

Ravi grinned for the first time in a while, revealing his now long, white fangs. Luke didn't even cringe at them as he slipped his arms around Ravi and helped the Indian boy up. Ravi stood and walked with him for a few seconds before hissing in pain and collapsing against the older kid.

Luke looked at him, concerned, as Ravi lightly groaned and clutched his chest and stomach again.

Luke stated, "Maybe I should carry you. You aren't looking so good, Rav…"

"No, no...I will manage…"

Luke supported his little brother, and they continued walking to where the others were. Both boys were unaware of the dark figure stalking them…

Suddenly, an inhuman shriek pierced the air and both of the children's heads snapped up to see the same vampire that bit Ravi swooping towards them! Ravi noticed the pale creature had its blood red eyes trained on Luke, and just before it could pounce on his older brother, Ravi shoved Luke out of the way and made the vampire land on him instead.

The dark menace sunk its teeth into Ravi's shoulder, causing the 10-year-old to scream.

When it seemed all hope was lost, a gunshot rang out and the vampire shrieked in pain and let go of Ravi. Jessie ran up and got Luke and Ravi while Officer Charles Brown and his partner shot at the creature to ward it off.

The vampire hissed, its crimson eyes in menacing slits filled with hate. Once Luke and Ravi were out of danger and safely in Jessie's arms, Officer Brown pulled a two-foot wooden stake out of his utility belt. He then let out a war-like cry and ran towards the undead menace, intending to end it once and for all. The vampire screeched and swiped at the African-American man, but was too late. The wooden stake pierced the creature's heart and it fell to Officer Brown's feet, terminated.

The man turned and smiled at the Rosses and everyone else, happy that there was one less vampire to threaten the United States.

* * *

They took Ravi to the nearest hospital to remove the vampire's venom and also to fix his mauled shoulder and Luke's hand. Once they got there, he was set on an examination table, and a nurse started stitching up his shoulder while a doctor debated on what to do about the venom.

Finally, the doctor turned towards Jessie and said, "A full body blood transfusion will do the trick."

Jessie paled and said, "Full body? But isn't he too young for that?"

"Perhaps. But it's the only way to be rid of the vampire's venom."

"Al-Alright…if you have to…"

The doctor nodded and said, "First, we'll have to put him under, obviously."

* * *

While the blood transfusion was in progress, everyone waited on and off in the hospital lobby. The doctors told them that the average full body blood transfusion took about twenty-four hours, so they had quite a while to wait.

Zuri was playing with some stuffed animals with Emma (who was trying to keep her mind off Ravi), Bertram was reading a magazine and trying to not look worried, Tony and Jessie were chatting, and Luke had fallen asleep while playing video games.

* * *

Several hours later, Ravi became somewhat conscience. The blood transfusion was apparently done, because the machine they were using for it was turned off.

Ravi still felt really drowsy. _Maybe I should go back to sleep… _He thought.

His shoulder, neck, and chest were all killing him, and he could barely keep his eyes open…

Wait! Had the blood transfusion worked? He mentally grinned when he realized he no longer had the urge to bite anything, not even the nurse that was unhooking his life support.

Ravi anxiously scanned his top jaw with his tongue and smiled at the pleasant result.

No fangs. He was free.

* * *

**I REPEAT: RECENTLY SOMEONE HAD DELETED A GOOD THIRD OF ALL MY STORIES, UNFORTUNATELY INCLUDING THIS ONE! ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, ALMOST ALL THOSE STORIES ARE NOW REPOSTED! THIS STORY USED TO HAVE THE LYRICS TO "DISTURBIA" BY RIHANNA IN IT, BUT BECAUSE SOMEONE REMOVED IT DUE TO THAT REASON I WAS FORCED TO REMOVE THE LYRICS. EITHER WAY, PLEASE R&R. THANK YOU. **


End file.
